


Edward Nygma's Surprise

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber





	Edward Nygma's Surprise

-Edward was pacing his cell when all of a sudden he bent over in pain holding his lower abdomen groaning and yelling out. He removes the jumpsuit as he lays down on the bed panting softly. He breathes through it before it picks up again and this one caused him to scream in pain a bit louder as he arched his back removing his underwear as something gushed from him. He sits up and looks as he sees what looks like amniotic fluid on his now soaked mattress as he pants. He sobs weakly as he wanted this nightmare to be over with as he sees The Riddler appear on the other end of the bed having gloves on and tools ready-

~~Ed N: What are you...doing here?~~

{{Riddler: Here to help you...we are gonna be a family... I need to check your dilation...this might be uncomfortable}}

-Ed gasps in slight pain as Riddler gently placed two fingers in him to check dilation as The Riddler suddenly went pale. He looked at Ed and gets a forcep and begins to help Ed-

{{Riddler: You need to push...NOW!!...}}

~~Ed: Gah!!... Oh Fuck this hurts too much!!...I...cant do...this!!Owww!!~~

{{Riddler: Come on!... You're fully dilated, push!}}

~~Ed: I know!! GAH!!!!!~~

-Ed sits up gripping the bars of the cage and the bed as he pushed with all his might, past the ring of fire as sweat pours down his face as the head was finally brought out of his body. Ed collapsed back to catch his breath sobbing as he was now bleeding from a tear-

~~Ed: I cant...do this anymore...Just...kill me please~~

{{Riddler: Its almost over...just hang in there Eddie...just a couple more pushes and your baby will be here soon}}

-The Riddler made sure the cord wasn't around its neck before encouraging Ed to push again.-

{{Riddler: Come on Ed...one last push...then you're done}}

~~Ed: Grahh!! Fuck this hurts too much!!~~

-Riddler suddenly stops him and looks at him-

{{Riddler: Without screaming or yelling!! You don't need to tear anymore...please...you can do this...come on!!}}

-The Riddler sits Ed up as he groans as Ed pushes gritting his teeth leaning against the Riddler who helped him as well until finally a shrill cry is heard as Ed leans his head back on the Riddlers shoulder panting/sobbing from exhaustion as the Riddler smiles softly-

{{Riddler: You did it, Ed...Nice job...It's a girl...A daughter...}}


End file.
